Treintaiún es más que diecisiete
by RociFri
Summary: ¿Quién en su retorcida cabeza había dictaminado que las menores de edad deberían estar prohibidas?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío

 **Advertencia: +18** Lemon, lime (?).

* * *

 **.**

 **Treintaiún es más que diecisiete**

 **.**

¿Quién en su retorcida cabeza había dictaminado que las menores de edad deberían de estar prohibidas? Seguramente el tipo que inventó esa estupidez era un completo virgen sin razón de sentirse sumergido entre las piernas de una mujer.

La edad no hace la diferencia para el sexo. Que él tuviera treintaiún años y ella cumplidos diecisiete, no impedía para nada que ella fuera una diosa en la cama.

Que Kakashi fuera mayor que Ino sólo ponía en juego catorce años de diferencia y un delito en su historial.

—¡Quítate la máscara! —ordenó ella, con desesperación mientras se montaba sobre su torso desnudo.

Él no tenía la culpa.

Ino lo había estado provocando desde hace varios días con coqueteos infantiles, con gestos seductores y miradas libidinosas. El hecho que Ino Yamanaka fuera la querida hija de uno de sus socios solo era una cruel coincidencia.

Y ahora, sin comprenderlo, la había llevado hasta su cama tras una grata casualidad en un antro reconocido.

Sin saber en qué momento ocurrió todo, se encontraron envueltos en una ola de calor y lujuria, que había hecho llegar a su máximo el miembro viril de Kakashi. Esa mujer sabía cómo ponerlo al borde de la locura.

Jodidamente delicioso.

Le encantaba la forma en que ella devoraba su cuello entre lamidas y mordidas. Le apasionaba la manera en que Ino tomaba el control de la situación y trataba de apoderarse de su cuerpo. Pero sobre todo, le excitaba que ella fuese menor.

Era un maldito pervertido.

Una vez que se quitó la máscara, que siempre llevaba consigo, se regocijó con la mirada sorprendida que Ino le regaló, y eso hizo que Kakashi se sintiera superior. Después de todo, él era el de más experiencia sexual.

Con un brusco movimiento logró tumbarla sobre la cama y ponerse encima de ella, atrapando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, dejándola completamente expuesta a sus deseos pecaminosos.

—Tú eres la culpable —expresó con calma, pero era evidente que ardía en deseo por poseerla.

Con su brazo libre se aventuró a apretujar con furia las piernas descubiertas de ella, asegurándose de dejar bien marcados sus dedos.

Ino se quejó un poco a causa del dolor, pero sonó más como un gemido de delectación.

Kakashi continúo acariciando con severidad cada espacio de su cuerpo sin dejar de aprisionar sus muñecas. Acercó sus labios a su vientre encargándose de saborear con su lengua el embriagante sabor a sudor que largaba de sus poros.

Ino gemía cada vez con mucho más volumen, causando mil emociones en él.

—Va-vamos, ¡hazlo, Kakashi!

Sintió erizársele los vellos de la nuca al escuchar la manera tan melosa de pronunciar su nombre.

No podía soportarlo más, era una tortura imparable.

Soltó sus muñecas y la besó con rapidez, sintiendo sus labios entre el choque de sus bocas, percatándose de cómo sus salivas se mezclaban en un solo movimiento. Quería besarla hasta quedar sin aliento, hasta que sus labios estuvieran demasiado hinchados por el contacto.

Con impaciencia la despojó de su ropa interior, maravillándose con la desnudez completa de la chica. Llevó sus manos a sus redondos pechos y los apretó con la palma para moverlos en círculos. Ino echó su espalda hacia atrás, presa de las sensaciones que le quemaban.

—¡Aahh!, ¡Hazlo de una vez!

Él sonrió, satisfecho con la forma que pedía a gritos por hacerle el amor.

Se deshizo de sus calzoncillos y dejó al descubierto su pene totalmente erecto, formando una línea vertical. Ino se saboreó al verlo de esa forma.

Sin ningún tipo de consideración, Kakashi capturó las dos piernas de ella, separándolas de un solo golpe, listas para abrirse paso entre ellas. La contempló una vez, sintiéndose como un depravado al extasiarse con su rostro descolocado y cabello revuelto.

—Bienvenida al mundo del placer.

La penetró con fuerza, para romper sin dificultad la barrera que todavía guardaba en su interior. Ino gritó de dolor al sentir el grosor de su miembro agrandar su cavidad, de inmediato, encajó sus uñas en la espalda de éste para apaciguar un poco el malestar que se empeñaba en su sexo.

A Kakashi no parecía importarle que ella estuviera sufriendo, porque apenas pudo llegar lo más profundo posible, comenzó a embestirla con rudeza.

Kakashi no tenía la culpa. Que Ino fuera catorce años menor lo hacía ver aún más excitante.

Ahora, ¿cómo ocultar sus recurrentes encuentros sexuales del padre de Ino y socio de él?

Ese sería su mayor problema.

 **FIN**

* * *

NA:

Aún me cuesta trabajo escribir sobre temas sexuales, pero espero que este intento haya resultado mucho más decente que mis anteriores escritos.

He estado muy ocupada, mucho trabajo y poco tiempo. Sin embargo, a fuerzas me tuve que dar un espacio para sacar de mi mente esta idea que tenía desde hace unos días.

Así que sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leer. Me encantaría saber tu opinión, sí te gustó, te asqueó, te encantó o nada, sea cual sea tu punto de vista, me gustaría saber.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
